


The Betrayal

by Zenny01



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenny01/pseuds/Zenny01
Summary: What is Kaldur really was evil? What if after the death of the love of his life and the revelation that villainy was in his genetics, he decided to turn to the light and join his father's organization. The team still needs someone with a long-range attack to defend the rocket. So Artemis agrees to return for one final mission. It's too bad she'll never be going home.ORKaldur really does kill Artemis in Depths (Season 2 episode 7).





	The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into the Young Justice fandom. I really love the series and I can't wait to write more fics about it. This one was just something that popped into my head. So enjoy! Please comment and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Artemis gasped as Kaldur’s blade pierced her sternum.

“Welcome back,” he whispered to her menacingly. Then he ripped the blade away from her. Immediately, he hands flew to the wound. She stumbled backward as the world grew fuzzy around her. As her view tilted sideways, she felt strong hands catching her prone form and lowering her down to the ground of the sandy beach. She groaned softly as she fought desperately to keep her eyes open. How could Kaldur do this to her? They had been family. She’d fought by his side for years until she and Wally had left for Palo Alto. He was one of her closest friends. Her brother in everything but blood. Until today. He betrayed her. Betrayed his king. His team. His friends. He may have driven his sword into her while staring straight into her eyes, but this was a stab in the back.

She was cold now. It was freezing. She longed to cuddle up to Wally on their couch in their apartment. Wally. What would he do? She didn’t want to leave him behind. She should have never come. But when Dick came to their doorstep asking for help, asking her to pick up her bow again, she couldn’t resist. She actually missed this life. Full of comradery and friendships. She craved the rush of adrenaline that came from a fight. The addiction to the hero gig. You could never find it anywhere else. Still, she wished this would have ended differently. She didn’t want to die. 

She drew in a shuddering breath before an overwhelming darkness consumed her. The last thing she heard was Nightwing calling her name, begging her to keep fighting. But it was no use. She was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts on this short fic! I love this idea so I decided to see how it would play out. Until next time!


End file.
